With the development of integrated circuit technology, transmitters with direct up-conversion transmitter architectures are used more and more frequently. However, such kind of transmitters may have in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) branch imbalance, and deteriorate system performance. A conventional method requires both the transmitter and receiver to participate in the I/Q imbalance compensation, which is complicated and has a large power consumption. It is desirable to effectively solve the I/Q imbalance problem.